Love In Its Many Forms
by Happii Haden
Summary: One Shot SasoDei. Iwa Hideki's father owed Akasuna Sasori a lot of money. But Hideki can't afford to pay. Sasori ends up in jail. Hideki thinks he in the good. What happens when Sasori breaks out and goes to the Iwa residence , only to find his blonde son


_**So random idea...I get bored and start typing on my ipod. Then post it on ff...so enjoy! Tittle makes no sense lol**_

_**Disclaimer: ME+PLOT= OWNS  
>ME+Naruto= NO OWN!<strong>_

_**Warnings: Heavy sexually kinkish, violent, rape, themes!**_

It was just any other night for the Iwa family. But, something was about to happen that wouldchange them forever.

"time for bed" a blonde woman said as she walked past her son's room, knocking on his door. "okey, mom, yeah" her son, Deidara, replied as he took out his headphones and shut his computer. He sighed as he set his iPod on the dock, turning the music up sohe could hear it. But not loud enough to wake anyone up. He laid on his bed, closed his eyes and slept.

"mm, Hideki" the blonde woman moaned as her husband rocked inside of her. She thrust her hips in time with him. "ah, Suzumeee" Hideki moaned. "kinda disgusting really" a velvet voice said. Hideki opened his eyes, "Suzume?" the blonde shook her head and looked back towards their door. She gasped and covered herself.

The person who stood at the door was a twenty year old redhead. His name was Sasori. "what a-are you doing here?" Hideki questioned. "you owe me money" the blonde male growled, "I have a family to support! I told you I don't have your money! That was my fathers fault" Suzume, not knowing what was going on stayed behind her husband. "and now it's in your hands. You owe me" Sasori took a step closer.

"look, Sasori! I'll pay you! Just leave now!" Sasori glared before humming, "better have the money by Friday or else you'll pay in a different way." with that he walked out calmly. Hideki buried his face in his hands. His wife rubbed his back, soothing him.

Deidara looked at the nearly empty table, "why hasn't dad been eating dinner with us, yeah?" his mother looked up at him, "he has been working over time" the male blonde sighed, "I know that, but why? We're living just fine" Suzume shook her head, "your father is always planning something. Maybe he's saving up for a trip" Deidara sighed, "if you say so, yeah"

Later that night, when Hideki came home he had a huge smile on his face. "you're very happy" Suzume said as she saw her husband plop down on the bed. "wouldn't you if you just discovered you didn't have to owe a redhead any more?" the woman smiled, "really? What happened?" she asked excitedly. "he's in jail!"

~Friday night~

"okey remember sweety, lock the doors and don't stay up to late" Suzume smiled and kissed her son's forehead. "I will, have fun, yeah" he said waving. The blonde sighed in relief, a hand running through his hair. Deidara went back to his room, forgetting to lock the door. He put his headphones in and listened to music on his iPod, while doodling in his notebook.

Sasori scowled as he arrived at Hideki's home. "good thing a good friend of mine got me out for tonight" he mumbled, ready to pick the door lock. His eyes widened in surprise, as the door was unlocked. "well he is sure making this easy" Sasori muttered, walking in quietly.

When he reached the bedroom, he saw that it was empty. "damn...he's not here" the redhead turned back into the living room. Someone else was home though. He saw a light come from down the hallway. Slowly, Sasori crept quietly to the door. He opened it part way to see inside. He licked his lips, a smirk stretched across his face. He now had his revenge. Quietly as ever, he snuck into the blonde's room, slamming the door.

The blonde nearly jumped out of his seat, his headphones falling out. He whirled around to see a redhead leaning against his door. "...who are you, yeah?" he voice said in a curious manner. "a friend of your fathers" Sasori said stalking up to the boy. "he obviously not here, so you can leave now" the blonde said as he turned back to his doodling. He was use to random friends of his dads walking in.

Sasori chuckled, as he came up behind Deidara, his arms wrapping around the blonde's waist. "mm, such an insolent brat" he licked the outer rim of the blonde's ear. "you seem like the rebellious type." he rubbed the blonde's crotch. Deidara gasped and tried to remain still, scared of what might happen if he moved. "mm, it excites me" he ground his hips against the blonde's ass.

"ahh, I'm a g-guy, yeah" Deidara said, trying not to moan. "I know" Sasori grinned and pulled the blonde out of his seat and onto the bed. "it makes thing easier" Deidara's breath hitched, "if you're one of dad's friends, why are you doing this, yeah?" the blonde asked, shivering at the feeling of the redhead rubbing his thighs. "your father owes me money, you see. So, I told him if he didn't pay me back by Friday, something bad would happen"

Sasori grinned and started to kiss Deidara's neck. "s-so that bad thing is, me being" he gasped when the redhead bit down, drawing blood. "raped" Sasori purred, grabbing the blonde's headphones and tying him to the bed. "mm, so delicious" the redhead licked his lips, pulling the blonde's shirt up. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife. Deidara's eyes widened and he began to panic, making whimpering sounds. "hush now. I'm not going to kill you" Sasori licked the blonde's outer ear shell. He glided the blade to the end of the blonde's shirt.

The redhead moved it up, cutting through the fabric. "you know, Deidara, you're the first one of my victims to not scream" Sasori chuckled, removing the torn shirt from the blonde. The blonde shuddered at the cool air touching his exposed skin. "why should I, yeah? It's not like you'll stop and someone will hear me" the redhead nodded, "for a brat, you're pretty smart" "thanks?"

The redhead chuckled, "So fucking hot" Sasori moaned in the blonde's ear, rubbing his crotch. "we can take things nice and slow, if you like" the redhead purred. Deidara moaned, clutching his own hands. "so, tell me Deidara~. Are you a virgin?" the blonde blushed and looked away. It angered the redhead, "answer when you are spoken to, brat!" he smack Deidara hard across the face. Tears pooled around blue eyes, "y-yeah" Sasori smiled and licked the tears away. "that's good. Now don't make Danna have to hurt you, okey?" Deidara's eyes widened, "D-Danna?" the redhead grinned and lowered his groin to meet Deidara's, "yeah, doesn't it sound fitting? You're the slave and I'm the master. Moan it for me, baby" he ground his hips against the blonde's own.

"ahhhh! D-Dannaaa" Deidara moaned, avoiding another smack. "mm, louder. I wanna hear you scream it, bitch" Sasori thrust his hips. "AH! DANNA!" the redhead spread the blonde's legs apart. He thrust his hips against the blonde's clothed entrance. "Danna!" Deidara gasped. Sasori groaned. The blonde's moans and screams were turning him on so badly, he could of came in his pants. He looked back down at the blonde who was thrusting his hips in time with him.

He cut the headphones and grabbed Deidara's hair, pulling him up, their lips crashing together. Tears slightly blurred his vision. Deidara knew it could only get worse. "mm, get on your knees, baby" the blonde gave a frightened expression. No way was he getting on his knees. "brat! Get on your fucking knees" Sasori hissed, in warning. Okey, so he was getting on his knees.

"that's a good bitch" Sasori smiled. "now" he moved his hands to his pants and started to undo them. "come and give Danna a good suck" The blonde gulped and crawled over to the redhead. He finished where Sasori left off, undoing his boxers. Deidara blushed. Was that even gonna fit in him?

Sasori chuckled at his expression. He pushed the blonde's head down, encouraging him. "go on and suck, baby" Deisara hesitantly nodded, before shyly running his tongue over the head. The hand on the blonde's head pushed him down again. Deidara gulped knowingly before taking the head in his mouth and sucking lightly. "mm...yeaa" Sasori moaned and forced the blonde to take more in.

Deidara nearly choked as the rest of Sasori's length was forced into his mouth. The redhead grinned and held his head in place. The blonde had no choice but to suck. As he sucked lightly, he let his teeth graze the shaft. A grin plastered on Sasori's face as he let moans of approval out. Deidara contemplated on biting the length. But figured he would most likely get hurt even worse out of the deal.

The redhead gave a sort of hum, then spoke, "can you deep throat me?" the blonde's eyes widened and shook his head no, the best he could. Sasori smirked, "looks like you can now" he pushed the other's head down farther and thrust into the blonde's mouth. Tears pooled around Deidara's eyes once more as he felt Sasori jabbing the back of his throat. Damn how did hookers deep throat? It hurt like fucking hell! Sasori groaned as he felt his stomach starting to coil. He thrust three more times before coming, then throwing the blonde back. The blonde immediately starting coughing and wheezing. The redhead chuckled at the sight. "that was actually pretty good" Deidara glared as he hacked up a lung.

"enough foreplay, lets get to the real fun" Sasori grinned like a mad man. Deidara's eyes widened in fear. The redhead crawled on top of him and leaned down, licking his neck. The blonde closed his eyes and with all the strength he had, he pushed the redhead off of him and dashed for the door. Sasori growled as he picked himself off the floor, then ran after Deidara. The blonde ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. He ran out the backdoor and climbed up to his tree house, pulling the ladder up. "shit shit..." he shakily started to dial 911. "ah ah, baby." a silky toxin voice said smoothly. Sasori grabbed the phone and threw it out the small window near him. "h-how did y-you get up here, y-yeah?"

Sasori wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, "I have my ways..." he licked his ear, "hm, since you made the effort to run all the way up here, how bout we continue where we left off?" he pinned the younger under him. Deidara closed his eyes and accepting the fact that he was going to be raped. "now now, no need to cry." Sasori cooed, kissing his tears away. Deidara didn't even realize he was crying, that's how scared he was. The redhead ran his hands up and down the blonde's hips. "I can make this feel good" he whispered, "but," he grinned, "since you ran away, you'll be punished like the bad boy you are!" the sadistic in his eyes gleamed into Deidara's oceans blue ones.

The redhead, forcefully, pulled the blonde's pants and boxers down. Deidara turned his head, looking away from the rapist. Sasori chuckled and grabbed the blonde's chin, forcing him to face him. "you'll look at me through this all, otherwise your punishment will be far worse" he said sternly with a slight hiss. Deidara nodded the best he could and swallowed hard. "good boy" Sasori kissed his forehead and undid his pants, again. He pulled out his hard length, "like I said before, we're going to the fun straight away, so your punishment is," he thrust in, "no preparation" he grinned sadistically. Deidara screamed in agony, feeling his muscle tearing. "Ah! please! it hurts!" he cried.

Sasori smiled and thrust in and out, fast and hard. He raked his nails down Deidara's hips, loving the screams coming from the young blonde. "PLEASE! Danna, yeah! Stoppp!" Sasori kissed him, "mm, your ass is so tight. Relax and enjoy, baby" Deidara gripped Sasori's shoulders. How the hell was he suppose to enjoy this when he was pounding his ass, tearing muscles, making him bleed. "come on, baby~ moan for Danna" he smiled, still tearing into Deidara's ass. "ahh~ Danna!" the blonde forced himself to moan.

If he wanted to make it out alive, he would have to do as Sasori said. "mm...yeah. That sounds so nice" he moaned, now grabbing Deidara's erect cock, pumping him in time with his thrust. "OH DANNA~" Deidara screamed as his prostate was hit. The redhead grinned and positioned his angle a bit, making sure to hit that spot with each thrust. "yeahh~ harder!" Deidara moaned, now lost in a lust frenzy. Sasori thought for a moment before pulling out. "Danna?" the blone whimpered. The redhead sat down and motioned for the blonde, "it seems you want it after all." he grinned as the blonde crawled up to him, blushing madly. He leaned and whispered in his ear, "if you want it so bad, get on my lap and ride my cock, baby" the blonde moaned and shakily climbed onto the rapist's lap.

"that's it. Now, start riding" Sasori demanded. Deidara nodded and plunged himself down on the redhead's erection. "ah!" he screamed, wrapping his legs around Sasori's waist. He rested his head on Sasori's shoulder, riding him hard. Sasori moaned and helped him move up and down. He hadn't had a good lay in awhile. And damn could that blonde make him horny. The redhead swore he never saw anything more arousing in his life. "Dannnnnnaa~ I'm so closee!" the redhead, once more, wrapped his hand around the blonde's erection, pumping him. "oh, yeahhh! Moreee~ pleaseee..." Deidara panted.

"more, hm?" Sasori growled in pleasure, he bit down on Deidara's neck, drawing blood. "Dannna~ ahhh" he moaned, not feeling the pain. "baby, tell Danna how good it feels riding him" he groaned, feeling close himself. "ah! It feels soooo good! I want moreee, ohhh pleaseeee, yeah!" Sasori moaned and gave one harsh thrust before spilling his seed inside the blonde. "ooh~" Deidara moaned at the feeling, releasing at that moment. Sasori sighed contently, before pulling the blonde off him. He stood up and stretched. He heard a small whimper from Deidara. "ah...right..." he looked down at the tired blonde.

He stared for about five minutes before sighing and picking him up. "let's get you in bed" Deidara giggled some, wrapping his arms around the redhead, "aren't you nice, yeah" he yawned. Sasori rolled his eyes, "yeah yeah" as soon as he was about to go back inside, he saw Hideki's car pull up. "aw...shit" "my window" Deidara mumbled. "what?" "my window, yeah" Sasori nodded and quickly ran to the window, opening it with ease.

Once inside, he laid the blonde on his bed, pulling his bedsheets over him. "don't forget to tell your parents your experience" Sasori winked. Deidara sleepily nodded, "what if I for-" "you won't. Believe me." he grinned, "you'll be feeling me for some time" Sasori leaned down and kissed his forehead, before going out the window and back to his temporary house.

The redhead smiled, "he's kinda cute...hm..." he looked down at his shirt, which was covered with a, rather noticeable, white stain. "hm...my brat" he chuckled. "I'll be back for sure." he laughed this time, "wait till Hideki sees what happened"

Hideki and Suzume walked in. "Deidara forgot to lock the door." Suzume sighed, walking towards his room. Hideki shook his head and went to bed. "Dei, huney? Are you awake?" she knocked gently. Silence. She cracked the door open and smiled. Her son laid asleep in bed. "night Deidara" she whispered, silently closing the door, heading back to her room for sleep.

~Next Morning~

Suzume, quietly, walked in her sons room to clean. She first picked up his scattered papers and then clothes. Once she came to making the bed she blushed, "oh my..." she said noticing the white stains. She grabbed the sheets and placed them in the hamper. The blonde woman then noticed the headphones securely tied around the headboard. She also took notice how they were cut through. Suzume untied it and threw them in a waste basket, by her son's office.

Deidara groaned as he limped back to his room. Boy, Sasori wasn't lying when he said he would be feeling him for some time. He had yet to tell his parents yet. Lost in his thoughts, on how to explain it to his parents, he ran into his mom. Deidara fell backwards and landed on his ass. He hissed in pain. Suzume gasped, "oh I'm sorry huney!" she held the hamper on her left side, using her right hand to help her son up. "it's fine" he mumbled. The blonde saw his sheets in the hamper and blushed. Suzume gave a sheepish smile and went into the laundry room. Deidara, instead of going to his room, went in the living room to watch some Saturday cartoons.

A rather frantic pounding came from the front door. Deidara didn't move when Hideki looked at him expectantly. The older male sighed and got up to answer the door. "Hideki! I have something urgent to show you" his neighbor said with wide eyes. Hideki let him in and they went in his room for privacy. "you know how I set up the video camera ever since our break in last summer?" his neighbor, Ozora asked. Hideki nodded. "well it caught something last night..." he grabbed the USB port and put it in Hideki's computer. The two older males watched it.

"Ozora...I don't see anything...what are you get-" Ozora cut him off, "here!" he zoomed in on a certain part. It zoomed in on the tree house in Hideki's yard. "what are you sho-" Hideki stopped speaking as he saw something he couldn't believe. "h-h-how! That's i-impossible!" he screamed as he saw his son being raped by the one and only, Akasuna Sasori. Suzume came in, slightly startled by his yelling. "Hideki? What's wrong" "Deidara was raped!"

Sirens sounded everywhere and news reporters surrounded the Iwa residence. "Police say Akasuna had help escaping prison. He came back here looking for Iwa Hideki, but instead found his son." a news woman said into a microphone in front of a camera. Deidara sat in an ambulance watching police and the CSI go through his house. The blonde was given pain killers for his ass. 'You really did it now, huh Danna?' he smiled slightly at the name. 'though you could of went easier on my ass...' he frowned. "we are here now, ready for an interview with Iwa Deidara himself." a woman said now in front of Deidara. "Deidara, can you tell us how this all started?"

The blonde's frowned deepened, "it's none of your business, yeah" "Rumors are you left the door unlocked. Is this true?" another news reporter said. Deidara glared, "no! You don't know shit! Get that camera out of my face before I break it" he growled. Police then came and escorted the multiple news reporters away. The blonde sighed, 'thanks a lot Danna' he growled. A police man came up to Deidara, "now, I'm not going to get into your business, but it's mandatory that you tell us what happened. We have to know in order to-" "I was raped! What else is there to know, yeah!" the officer sighed, "why did he rape you?" "I don't know!" Deidara said, pissed off. "alright, calm down. We'll go ask your father then" the blonde nodded and made a shooing motion with his hand.

After several hours of being questioned and harassed, Deidara plopped down on his bed. He closed his eyes and rested. The blonde fell into a deep sleep. He needed all the rest he could, they were planning on moving tomorrow. To his grandfather's beach house in California. He was determined to let his dreamland take over and ignore everything else. Including, the entering of a certain Akasuna. Sasori smiled as he walked up to the blonde. "my poor baby." he caressed his cheek and kissed him sweetly. "we'll be seeing each other very soon...but for now...you'll have to wait" he grinned and set a note in the blonde's sketch book. The redhead gave one last glance before heading back from which he came from.

~The Next Morning~

Deidara groaned as he woke up. Today was moving day. Whoop-dee-doo. The blonde was told to pack his things, then he could go say good bye to his friends. Deidara started to throw things into a box he was given. He packed what small possessions he had. Clay, art tools, lap top, drawing tablet, Dsi and games, a few movies and finally his sketch books. 'I guess I'll keep out my latest one, since I'll be pretty bored on the trip. He grabbed a pencil and shoved it in his pocket. Deidara grabbed the box and moved it outside to the loading truck.

The blonde came back in his room and grabbed his sketch book. As he grabbed it, a note fell out. "what's this, yeah?" he asked aloud, picking it up. He opened it and scanned it. His eyes widened. It read:

_Dear Deidara,_

_ I'm sorry to say I won't be seeing you for awhile, as much as I would like to. I have to wait until my disappearance has calmed. I saw you on TV. Might I say, you look very sexy when your angry. I really hope you do not hate me for the whole rape thing. But, I'm a man. A man with urges...no...I'm not a pedo you baka blonde! Which reminds me...I don't know how old you are...hehe. Any who~, I can't wait to see you soon. Stay pretty while I'm gone!_

_ Love,_

_ Your's only, Sasori~_

_ P.S: I will kill anybody you date..._

_ P.S.S: I'm not kidding (serious face)_

The blonde shook his head and shoved the note in his pocket. A car horn honked, "Come on Deidara! We got to go!" his father yelled from the car. The blonde smiled and ran out side and to the car. Deep inside, he couldn't wait to see the redhead. Sure, he was raped by the redhead. But love comes in many forms. And in Deidara's case. It came in rape.

_**Wow that was complete crack rapeness...yeah I know...it sucked but whatever! I was bored and started typing on my ipod! Also some important news! My parents computer broke, so they now use mine =.=' so sorry if it takes awhile for updates and replies (rolls eyes) my dad is the one who likes to come in my room, (8 AM), and use it. Anyways, hope some of you guys enjoyed...**_


End file.
